Sayvin Elouese
Sayvin Elouese is the former Gress of Kaladan, and the widowed wife to the late Vassal Curtis Arbin. She served as the Gress for a year following her husband's death, before passing on the ruling rights of the city to her three daughters, Serin, Silsin and Soetin. Even before her marriage to Curtis, she was well-known anywhere north of the Cliffs, as a result of her wealthy family, including her father, Gadmick Elouese, who's been missing for the last four years. Appearance and Character Sayvin is often regarded as one of the most beautiful women in the land, in part due to her status among the gossip of Kaladan and the Highlands. She is short, toned and well endowed, with shortened blonde hair she usually keeps in a bob. While her renown has led to a less personal life, she keeps her family business very private, and prides herself on the House's ability to stay afloat after the many hits she and her daughters has taken. She is quite smart, having been privately educated, and was very active in the ruling decisions made by her husband during his reign. History Born into a wealthy family, she grew up on the Elen Shattoh, a large estate owned by her family for decades. Her father, Gadmick Elouese, was the owner of E.C Stone Vineyards, one of the most prestigious wine-making companies in the land, before his disappearance in 1130 UA. The business is now owned by her uncle, Remold. In her teens, she spent a large portion of her time in Kaladan, studying at the Gateway School. There, she learned a variety of trades and skills, including diplomacy and leadership. By the age of eighteen, she lived on her own in a town villa partially paid for by her family. She soon joined E.C Stone Vineyards, working in Kaladan as a business consultant and contract writer for the company. At the age of nineteen, she met Curtis Arbin at a formal gathering at the Elen Shattoh, and quickly formed a relationship with the Vassal-to-be. They married two years later, and Sayvin became pregnant the following year, at the age of twenty two. Derailed by the disappearance of her father in 1130 UA, followed by the death of her husband two years later, her eminence has taken a dip in recent times, as she's focused more on her family rather than her ruling duties. She even passed on the ruling rights as Gress of Kaladan to her daughters, a move not particularly approved of by the King Artemis Ralan. In the Books Brewing of a Different Storm Sayvin tells her daughters of a trip to Yovaris, which she had kept a secret. In Yovaris, just after inviting House Ralan to Kaladan for Soetin’s birthday celebration, she receives the news of the king’s request to separate the ruling of her daughters, and is asked to choose a princess, or rule the city herself. Back in Kaladan, she meets with King Artemis privately, where she mentions a past relationship between the two shortly after her husband's death.